1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image enhancement, and more particularly, to a method of enhancing a nose area of an image containing a face with a nose visible on the face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of computing devices, including desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and even mobile phones, users often wish to send and receive pictures to other users. For instance, a mobile phone user may wish to take a self-portrait picture with a camera of the computing device, and then share the picture with others. The picture can be shared via electronic mail (email), a video chat program, or even through social networking sites such as Facebook®.
However, users often wish to make pictures appear more lifelike before they share the pictures with others. As a result, there exists a need for an easy way to enable users to enhance images in order to make the images appear more lifelike.